Nyanmaru
by Blue Depression
Summary: Un combat violent, une voix enfantine qui chante une chanson qui aurait dut être joyeuse, des larmes et du désespoir.


_**[Bonjour/bonsoir!**_

_**Disclamer : Les personnages de code:Breaker ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Akimine Kamijyô]**_

_Nyan nyan nyanmaru minna no nakama..._

_Kokoro yasashii nyanko no mikata..._

_Kieyuki inochi no..._

Un air étrangement enfantin résonnait dans l'air lugubre du crépuscule. Si l'air de cette chanson semblerait joyeux pour n'importe qui, à cet instant présent, il exprimait le dernier souffle de vie d'un jeune homme étendu au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille. Les décombres l'entouraient et projetaient de sinistres ombres tout autour de lui, telles des faucheuses guettant leur future proie. Le ton de la voix qui entamait la chanson étais triste, faible et l'ont pouvais sentir la mort qui approchait lentement du chanteur.

_...Hakanasa to..._

Une silhouette était agenouillée auprès du mourant et essayait tant bien que mal de compresser la blessure béante qui traversait tout le ventre du garçon. Cette silhouette était celle d'une adolescente aux cheveux violets, en tenue d'écolière tachée de sang et déchirée suite à un affrontement plus qu'évident.

-Tient bon Yûki! Tu ne peux pas mourir, je t'en interdis!

Malgré les efforts de Sakura pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie, elle sentait que malheureusement, la vie de son ami coulait tout de même entre ses doigts. Un sentiment d'impuissance l'envahie soudainement. Non, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour son ami, il était trop tard... La blessure était trop grave, le code:breaker avait trop perdu de sang... Des larmes de désespoirs coulèrent silencieusement le long des joues de l'écolière. Ses yeux se fermèrent brusquement pour essayer mais en vain, de faire cesser ses larmes. C'était tout sauf le moment de se laisser aller. Soudain, Sakura sentie une main se poser sur son genoux. Une main froide mais empreint d'une douceur incommensurable. La jeune fille se tourna vers sa source et croisa le regard presque vide de toute vie de Yûki, ses yeux violets exprimant une joie et une inquiétude inappropriée dans cette situation.

-Nyanmaru... Pourquoi pleures-tu?

L'air naïf et si ignorant du garçon rendait la scène encore plus triste qu'elle ne l'était. On aurait dit que le jeune homme ignorait tout du triste sort qui l'attendait dans peu de temps. Sakura réussie tant bien que mal d'esquisser un piètre sourire forcé que quiconque aurait qualifié de faux. Mais pas Yûki.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu Yûki? Sakurakoji ne pleure pas, elle est seulement fatiguée.

L'écolière aux cheveux violet se retourna vers la voix qui venait de se prononcée. Elle reconnut Ogami, qui se tenait derrière elle et un peu plus en retrait se trouvait Toki, évêché comme à son habitude, sous sa forme lost. Cependant sous son air de mauvais garçon, Sakura aperçu une lueur de tristesse perceptible malgré ses efforts qu'il mettait pour le cacher.

-Ogami... Toki...

Elle n'était pas la seule dont les vêtements étaient dans un piteux état, Ogami et Toki avaient bel et bien combattu. Le numéro six avait un bras ensanglanté et numéro quatre gardait un œil fermé avec douleur. La jeune fille laissa un nouveau flot de larmes lui envahir le visage et le tourna vers le mourant qui abordait un sourire triste et faible. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le voir mourir... pas lui... pas Yûki... il ne méritait pas cela... si naïf si gentil... elle posa la tête sur son torse pour cacher ses larmes, posa son oreille tout près du cœur de son ami et entendit les faibles battements de cœur. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant redressée. Elle leva la tête vers Ogami qui abordait un sourire sincère.

-Sakurakoji ne pleure pas! Yûki est seulement légèrement blessé il va s'en sortir, ce n'est rien.

La jeune fille essaya tant bien que mal de faire cesser les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues, voulut les essuyer mais ses mains étaient occupées à compresser la plaie afin de faire stopper l'hémorragie. Rei lui essuya tendrement les joues de sa main gantée puis tout les trois se placèrent autour du numéro trois, s'agenouillant près de lui. Toki lui prit une main et Ogami lui tapota délicatement la tête.

-Les amis... six... quatre... Nyanmaru... je suis si content que vous soyez tous près de moi...

Sakura ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le visage de son ami, c'était trop dur de croiser son regard déjà mort. Les larmes sortirent malgré tous ses efforts pour les contenir.

-Yûki si on chantait la chanson que tu aimes tant? Tous ensembles...

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux sur Toki qui avait prononcé ses paroles. Cela l'étonna beaucoup car d'habitude, le blond détestait l'entendre chanter. Puis lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle comprit. Le code:breaker quatre, Toki Fujiwara, fils du premier ministre, lui qui se croyait si fort pleurait la mort prochaine de son ami. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient de son unique œil ouvert. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers Ogami qui avait toujours son masque imperturbable de justicier tueur, mais elle perçu malgré tout de la tristesse dans son regard.

-Oh oui... j'aimerai beaucoup...

C'est alors que tous les trois se mirent à entamer la chanson du générique de l'émission préféré de Yûki. Lentement, la voix du jeune code:breaker aux cheveux rouges s'éteint tout au long de la chanson, ou quasiment personne ne connaissait les paroles. Sakura chantait haut et faux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, Ogami entamait la chanson avec une voix basse et un peu rauque, citant toutes les paroles avec perfection, tandis que Toki, lui, chantait d'une voix brisée, avec une certaine nostalgie dans le regard. Près de la fin de la chanson, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils chantaient désormais seul. La voix enfantine et joyeuse de Yûki s'était tut, et ce à jamais. Plus jamais ils n'allaient entendre cette si belle voix, voir son regard briller devant la perspective de voir son émission favorite, ou juste recevoir ses autocollants à l'effigie de Nyanmaru sur leur fronts en guise d'amitié. Plus jamais ils allaient le voir sautiller partout, partager sa bonne humeur, voir son sourire.

Ogami baissa la tête, puis passa sa main sur les paupières de son ami pour les fermer. Sakura tenait toujours la plaie, action inutile maintenant.

-Hitomi avait raison.

Toki releva sa tête blonde vers Ogami, reconnaissant dans le regard du tueur une haine soudaine.

-Le destin des codes:Breaker est tragique, ils meurent dans l'inconnu et l'oubli. Personne ne mérite d'être tué sans reconnaissance, personne ne mérite de mourir de cette façon. Excepté les déchets.

Sakura leva également les yeux vers le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Oui, il avait raison à un certain point, personne ne méritait de mourir, mais il avait tors sur quelque chose. La jeune fille leva la tête vers le ciel et sourie tout en pleurant.

Yûki Tenpôuin n'allait pas être oublié, non. Même au travers de la mort, sa personne allait vivre au travers de ceux qui l'aimaient. On dit que la mort n'a pas d'emprise sur l'amour, mais ce qui serait plus juste serait de dire que l'amour continu à être émise même après la mort.

Qu'elle triomphe sur tout.


End file.
